JaNam JaNam Ka PyaaR
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: As usual kavi based...They truly love each other from the past 6 centuries...but every time their love got defeated by an supernatural power...finally for the 7th time and for the last time they got a chance to prove their love and be with each other...will they get succeeded this time...or the same history repeats again ...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys kaise ho app sab...I am here with an another kavi story...actually I am going to write this story on wattpad...**_

 _ **before that I want to publish it here...because many of ff readers won't read wattpad...for them I am publishing it here...**_

 _ **so here we go**_

* * *

 _It's mid night in a jungle...it's totally dark...but we can see a lighting from a cave...we can see too persons in that cave...actually they are not persons...they are some typical monsters...half monster and half human being...one monster was laughing evilly and loudly...another was his guru...he is confused...and asked_

 _Guru:Thumhari iss khushi ki wajaa kya hai **Rankaal**..._

 _Rankaal:wajaa...and again he laughed wajaa nahi guri ji...khushi hai ye...meri jindagi mujhe milgayi hai...maine iss baar bhi **unn donon** ko alag kardiya hai...jiss taraha mai pichele panch janam se karraha hu...and again he laughed abb mai amar hu...koi mujhe maar nahi saktha..._ _Guru:itna khush hone ki zarurata nahi hai...he stopped laughing and asked_

 _Rankaal little angrily:matlab kya hai appka..._

 _Guru:matlab ye ki...thumne unn donon ko 6 baar alag kardiya hai...par abhi bhi ek janam baaki hai...agar iss baar wo donon ek hogaye tho thumhare anth tady hai rankal...now his anger was on peak he moved towards his guru and holded his neck and pressed it tightly his guru can't breath properly he trying to freed him but Rankaal is in not a mood to leave him but later he left him_

 _Rankaal:aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga...mai Rankaal iss bhumi ka aur saare bhu nivaasiyoon ka aur saare devtaonka shashan karne waala hu...mujhe maarna aasambhav hai...mujhe bhramah se vardaan mila hai ki koi mujhe maar nahi saktha hai..._

 _Guru:haa par ye math bhulo...ki thumhari inn harkathon ki wajase Vishnu ne ek aisa upay kiya hai ki...do sacche pyaar karne waalon agar ek dusre se shadi karenge tho tabhi thumhara anth hojayega...lok kalyaan hojayega...aur unka janm 6 baar hochuka hai...aur thumne unhe alag bhi kardiya hai...bass abhi ek akhri baar unka janam hoga...agar uss baar wo donon ek hogaye tho...tho ek aisi shakti ka janam hoga jho thumahri anth karsakthi hai...mai bass thumhe itna kahna chahtha hu ki iss baar bhi thumhe unn donon ki prem ko asaphaal karna hai...unn donon ko alag karna hai...tabhi thum amaar hopavoge..._

 _Rankaal:chintha math kijiye ga guru ji...mai iss baar bhi unhe alag kardunga...waise iss baar unka janama kab hoga aur kaha hoga..._

 _Guru:iss baar ye pata lagana mushkil hai...thumhe unhe dunda hoga..._

 _Rankaal:mai unhe dundunga bhi aur unn donon ko alg bhi karunga...he laughed evilly_

 ** _100 years_ _later_**

 ** _Guru ji is still trying to find about that true lovers but suddenly something strike in his mind and he rushed towards Rankaal and said_**

 _Guru:Rankaal..thumhari mruthyu ka janam hochuka hai..._

 _Rankaal:kya...par kaha guru ji...mujhe kahiyega...mai abhi unn donon ka anth karke aatah hu..._

 _Guru:jab thum donon milenge tho thumhe appne app pata chaljayega...par thumhe unhe dundthe rahna chahiye...Tabhi thum amarr hosakthe ho...mai apni shakthiyon ke madad se unn donon ke chehre dekhne ki koshish kiya tha...par mai asafall raha..thumhe hi unn donon ko dundna hai..._

 _Rankaal:zarur...mai unhe kisi bhi haal mein dundunga aur unn donon ko iss baar bhi alag karunga...jiss taraha mai pichle 6 janam se karraha huand he started finding them but he is unable to find them in this way 25 years passes_

 ** _In mumbai_**

 ** _Two beauty queens are sleeping peacefully in their room one is under the blanket by totally covering her body like a mummy and another one is above the blanket...sun rays are falling on them...but still they are sleeping without any disturbance just then two ladies entered smiled seeing them and moved their heads in disbelief and said_**

 _Lady 1:ye dekho **taru**...ye donon tho abhi tak sorahe hai..._

 _Lady 2: haa **Shreya** chalo uthate hai..warna bureau ke liye late hojayenge...and moved towards them Shreya moved towards the one who is under blanket and tarika moved towards one who is above the blanket_

 _shreya: **purvi...** by shaking her utho...aur kitni derr soyegi..._

 _Tarika: **Ishita...** abb ye kya thum tho bilkul mummy ki jais dikhrahi ho...and laughed_

 _Purvi:ye kya tarika hai Shreya..thodi derr aur sone dona...mujhe sapne mein apne hone waale pati ke qualities dekhna hai..._

 _Ishida:haa aur mujhe isse company dena hai..._

 _Tarika:accha...tho mai papa ko hi bhulathi hi..wahi sahi hai inn donon ke liye...and suddenly both waked up with a jerk and said_

 _purvi and Ishida:aree nahi nahi...hum donon uth gaye hai...and all shared a laugh_

 _shreya:abb jaldi tayyar hoke aajana...phirse math sojaana...breakfast ready hai and both moved outside after sometime purvi and ishita also became ready for bureau and moved towards dinning hall_

 ** _In dinning hall ACP abhijeet daya sat their for breakfast Shreya and tarika served them and waiting for purvi and ishita_**

 _Daya:wo donon jag tho gaye na...ya phirse sogaye..._

 _purvi:nahi hum donon tayyar bhi hogaye hai...waise Good morning everyone..._

 _ALL:GOOD MORNING...after sometime all finished their breakfast and moved towards bureau_

* * *

 ** _so guys app sab ko kaisa lag ye story...I know accha nahi tha par phir bhi review jarur karna..._**

 ** _warna mai bohut hurt hojavungi...tho kya lagtha hai appko...kon hosaktha hai wo love birds jinki Rankaal ko talaash hai..._**

 ** _kya iss baar bhi wo unhe alag kardega...plz apne reviews mein batana..agar appko ye stoty pasand nahi ayi tho kahiyega...mai isse delete kardungi..._**

 ** _mai apni baaki ki stories bhi update karungi...par mujhe acchi response nahi milrahi hai...kya kavi fans sab kam hogaye hai...kaha gaye saare kavi fans..._**

 ** _I think appko meri story acchi nahi lagi tho kahiye I will try to change it's path but review zarur karna plz...appki ek review meri confidence ko bada sakthi hai...actually mai ye story wattpad likhne waali thi..par socha pahele yaha likhu phir wattpad..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	2. ye kaisa ehsaas hai?

_**Hi guys sorry for late update actually this update dedicates to one my favorite reviewer sweety...**_

 _ **she requested me to update this...actually guys...it's time for me to go...so i am going on tuesday...**_

 _ **i don't know whether i am able to update tomorrow or not...but still i will try for you guys...mai jaane se pahle**_

 _ **Nafraat update karungi aur konsi story karoon samj mein nahi aaraha hai...u guys say...ki appko konsi chahiye...hosake tho update karungi...jaane se pahele...**_

 _ **mujhe laga app sab ko meri nayi story pasand nahi ayegi...but app sabko real story pasand ayi hai...aur ye janam janam ka pyaar bhi...**_

 _ **sweety :i will try to add purvi's character as u said dear..because i love purvi centric stories...don't worry**_

 _ **Nam q bataun: thank you so much dear...thumne sahi kaha...mujhe acche reviews bhi milrahe hai...i am happy to listen that i am one of u r fav author**_

 _ **i am so happy guys...enough of my bak bak...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

IN a huge mansion...their is family pic hanging on a wall...a woman is working in kitchen...she finished her daily work..so she moved towards their lazy sons room...she entered and seen that the whole room is messy...she shocked seeing the condition of room...and seen that two hand some hunks are sleeping peacefully...one is at top and another is at floor...she moved her head in disbelief and brought a stick and moved towards them and started beating them...by this both waked up with a jerk...and started moving in the whole room while the woman is following them...

Boy 1:aree...aree...ye kya karrahi ho... **Gopi Ahem khanna...** while running...

Gopi:mai kya karrahi hu...ha...thum donon kya karrahe ho...room ka halat dekha...ye sab kya hai...kal raat ko hi maine saaf kiya tha...ek hi raat mein pura satyanaash kardiya...and trio moved into hall their that two handsome hunks seen another women...who is their dadi...they thought she can save them so they moved towards her and said

Boy 2: **Kokila...** Bachav iss gopi se warna ajj hume maar degi...

kokila:aree kya hua gopi bahu...kyun bechare **Dushyant aur Kavin** ko maar rahi ho...subha subha...

kavin:haa dadi...appki gop bahu ko kaabu mein rakhiyega...

Gopi:accha mai kaabu mein rahu...avv yaha avv mai abhi batathi hu...and she tried to catch him but he escaped...just then another handsome came by stairs..he is old but still looks young he is non other than father of kavin and dushyant...he is an leading businessman in mumbai...loves his wife and mother alot...

Ahem:kya hua gopi..subha subha kyun chillarahi ho..becharoon par...she thrown the stick and moved towards him

Gopi:ahem ji dekhiyena..ye donon ne room ka kya haal kiya hai...

Ahem:accha..tho maid hai na wo thik kardegi..iss mein maarne ki kya zarurat thi...

Ahem:accha thum donon ka kal cid mumbai mein joining daya hai na hogayi shopping...

kavin:nahi dad...bass abb hum nukal rahe hai...itne mein gopi ne rokdiya she moved her head in disbelief and moved towards kitchen kavin and dushyant...freshen up in their respective rooms and did breakfast and towrds shopping mall both did some shopping purvi and ishita also came for same mall for shopping kavin was selecting some coats for him at the same moment purvi was passing from the same way...suddenly kavin felt something...he turned back and seen but their is no one...he is feeling that someone is here who is waiting for him from many days...he felt something strange...he don't know why but he is looking for someone...who is very close to him...dushyant is confused by kavin's behaviour...he started searching for someone he started moving...dushyant is following him...finally he reached him and held his hand to stop him and asked

Dushaynt:kavin kya hua hai...thumhe iss taraha kyun bhagrahe ho...

kavin:pata nahi yaar...par mujhe aisa laga jaise ki koi mera intajaar karraha tha..aur mai apne app hi chelne laga tha by listenng this dushyant started laughing like mad...kavin is confused so he decided to ask

kavin:abb tujhe kya hua hai...

Dushyant composed himself and said:wo...wo...thumne baat hi aisa kiya ki mai khudko...control nahi karparaha tha...

kavin:abb iss mein hasne ki kya jarurat hai...

Dushyant:wo tune thoda...filmy type ka baat bola na issiliye...anyways..abb chalo baaki ki shopping karte hai... and he moved towards men's collection but kavin stopped their and thought

kavin pov:kon ho thum...mujhe aisa kyun laga ki kisi ko meri zarurat hai...koi mujhe bularaha hai...kisi ko meri intajaar hai...plz mere samne avv...mai thumhee dekhna chahtha hu...at the same time purvi and ishita was moving towards parking lot but suddenly purvi stopped ishita noticed this and asked kya hua hai purvi...

purvi:pata nahi ishu..aisa laga jaise ki koi mujhe bhularaha hai..kisi ko meri jarurat hai...aur mai khud nahi ruki thi...apne app rukgayi thi...

Ishita:purvi ye sab thumhari imagination hai...aisa kuch nahi hai..chel and both left before leaving purvi continuously looking back

here on the other side

Dushyant:kavin thum arahe ho ya mai jav...

kavin:haa araha hu...and both did shopping and left

 _ **At night in purvi's room**_

she is trying to sleep...but continuously something is disturbing her she turned other side by that time ishita was awake so she asked

Ishita:kya baat hai yaar...thum ajj disturbed lagrahai ho...

purvi:i don't know yaar..par mujhe aisa laga ki koi tho hai...jho mujhe bhularaha hai...mera intajaar karraha hai...i am felt a strange feeling today..that i never felt before

Ishita:purvi aisa kuch nahi hai...soja..waise tujhe pata hai..kal bureau mein ddo naye officers aarehe hai...aur maine suna hai ki wo donon bohut hi handsome hai...i am waiting for them...

purvi:mujhe unn donon mein koi interest nahi hai...tu soja...and both slept

same thing was happening with kavin he thought

kavin pov:kon ho thum...kya rishta hai hamara...kyun mai baar baar thumhare baare mein sochraha hai...khass mai thumse jald hi milpavunga..and he slept...

* * *

 ** _How was the chappy guys...reviews mein batana..._**

 ** _waise mai ye story thoda ye movie thoda wo movie thoda meraa creation sab mixing karke juice banake likhrahai hu..._**

 **next chapter mein kavi ki mulakaat kaisi hothi hai..aur kaha hothi hai..let's see...don't forgot to say ki appko konsi story chahiye...**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	3. kavi's first meet

**Hi Guys really sorry for late update...sweety i am updating this for you dear...so enjoy it...**

 **Thanks for your reviews and love...**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

 _ **In khanna mansion**_

Dushyant:kavin come soon yaar we are getting late...by pressing the horn of car

kavin:yaa i am coming...while taking his wallet

Gopi:aree beta nashta tho karke jav...

kavin:nahi maa mai baad mein karlunga..pahle hi late hochuke hai...and he kissed gopi's cheek and took kokila's blessing and moved towards car

Dushyant:kitna derr karega tu...

kavin:abb agaya hu na chel...and bpth moved towards bureau...

 **Both reached bureau kavin was the first one to open the entrance door at the same time purvi was about to open the door so both clashed and purvi was abut to fall but kavin holded her by her waist both lost in each other they felt the same feeling which they felt yesterday in mall they shared a cute eye lock no one was ready to come out of it but they should by listening other's voices kavin make her stand properly**

Ishita:purvi are u ok...?

purvi:haa ishu i am ok...

Daya:waise thum donon kavin aur dushyant right?

Dushyant smiled and said:haa sir appne sahi pehchana...mai dushyant hu aur ye hai kavin...

Abhijeet forwarding hand:welcome to CID mumbai...

Dushyant accepting his hand:thank you sir...humne app donon ke baare mein bohut saare kisse sune the...app donon se kaam karke bohut accha lagega sir...

Daya:hume bhi app donon se kam karke bohut accha lagega...waise mai thumhe baaki sab se introduce karwatha hu...one by one he introduced every one to him but now it's purvi's turn but they noticed both kavi lost in each other all are confused to see them so daya shaked purvi slightly and dushyant with kavin so both came out of their dreamworld

Dushaynt:kavin...kya hua tujhe ajj jab se bureau mein aya hai tab se khoya khoya lagraha hai...

Daya:haa wahi tho...purvi madam...aur appko kya hua hai hamesha tho bandaar ki taraha imitating her chapad chapad bolthi rahthi ho...par ajj kya hau...

purvi:wo kuch nahi...but later she realized what he said kya kaha appne mai bandaar hu...

Daya:kya thum thik se sunpati ho...kaan tho thik hai na thumhare...

purvi:haa thik hai...

Daya:tho phir...maine wahi kaha jho thumne suna...

purvi:app...but before she could complete her abhijeet intteruped and said

Abhijeet:bass karo thum donon...ye thum donon ka ghar nahi hai...bureau hai...yaha kaise behave karni chahiye pahele ye sikhlo...abb mera muh kya dekhrahe ho jav jake file work karo...both left by giving an angry expression to each other

Abhijeet:waise kavin aur dushyant chalo mai thum donon ko apna kaam samjhadetha hu...agar kuch doubt aya tho jarur puchna he said with a smile

 **Both smiled and moved towards their respective desks and started doing their work but kavi are unable to do their work because they are continuously thinking about each other this is noticed by Ishyant so ishita moved towards purvi and Dushaynt towards kavin and asked the same questions**

 **kavin side**

Dushyant:what's wrong with you kavin...mai kab se dekhraha hu...thumhara kaam mein maan hi nahi lagraha hai...dekh kavin ajj hamara first day hai aur hume acp sir ke pass accha impression laana hai...

 **Purvi's side same question asked by ishita**

Purvi:pata nahi ishu jab se mai kavin sir se mili na i felt the same feeling which i felt in the mall

 **kavin side**

Dushyant:what !i think you got mad warna ye sab tho filmo mein hi hota hai...yaa phir yu samjhon ki ye sab thumhara imagination hai...

 **purvi's side**

purvi:no ishita ye sab koi imagination nahi hai...mujhe aisa lagta hai ki maine kavin sir ko paheli bhi kahi dekha hoga...

 **kavin side**

Dushyant:haa tho iss mein itna chokne waali kya baat hai...dekha hoga kahi...waise I think you are in love with her

 **purvi's side**

purvi:what ye kaise hosakta hai...how could i fall in love with someone whom i met just few minutes ago...it's impossible...

 **kavin side**

Dushyant:everthing is possible in love and war mere bhai...don't worry agar nahi hua bhi tho abb hojayega...zyada soch math apne kaam pe lagja...and he moved towards his desk ishita also did same kavi left all these thoughts and started doing their work with these thoughts that day was passed and all moved towards their respective houses except purvi...

 **Finally purvi was done with her work she took her purse and she moved towards parking lot and drove off to her home but on the way she found a car she felt something fishy so she stopped her car and once beeped into it and found an old lady was lying unconsciously so she brought some water and sprinkled on her face slowly that iold lady came into senses so purvi gave her water and asked**

purvi:dadi...app thik tho hai na...

Old lady:haa beta mai thik hu...shukriyaa...mujhe bachane ke liye...

purvi:aree iss mein shukriyaa ki kya jarurat hai dadi...waise app yaha kaise aur app kon ho...

Old lady:beta mera naam kokila hai..mai madir se ghar jarahi thi itne mein BP low hogaya tha aur mai behosh hogayi thi...

purvi:accha dadi app mujhe appka ghar ka address batayega...mai appko apke ghar chodetha hu...chaliye and she took her in her car and kokila said her address purvi drove towards that address

Kokila pov:kitni acchi ladki hai ye...ajj kal kon rajta hai apnon ka kyaal...par ye ladki bilkul aisa nahi hai...badoon ka kyaal rakthi hai...bhagvaan mere pote bahu bhi aise hi honi chahiye...

 **Khanna mansion**

 **Gopi is walking to and fro kavin was confused to see her in that condition so he asked her**

Kavin:maa kya baat hai..kabse dekhraha hu appko...kyun itna pareshaan lagrahi hai...

Gopi:beta maaji mandir gayi thi par abb thak nahi ayi hai...mujhe unki bohut chinta horahi hai...

Kavin:maa app bekar mein tention lerahi ho...dadi ko mandir mein derr hue hogi ajayegi...chinta math karo...

Gopi:beta thum ek baar mandir jaake dekhkar avo na...

kavin:sorry maa ajj bureau mein bohut sara kaam tha...bohut thak gaya hu...issiliye ajj mai bilkul kahi nahi javunga mai tho sone chela and he moved towards his room

 **Just then gopi heard door bell she thought it might be kokila so she rushed to open it and shocked to see kokila in that condition she is so weak she was standing their along with purvi's support**

Gopi:maa ji appko kya hua...

Purvi:aunty actually inka Bp low hogaya tha...inhe araam ki jarurat hai,...gopi moved aside and purvi brought kokila inside and made her sit on sofa but at the same time once again both kavi felt the same feeling so kavin waked up with a jerk and started searching in the whole room but their is no one

Kavin pov:ye tho kamal hai yaar..mujhe hamesha aisa kyun feeling araha hai...mujhe hamesha purvi hi kyun yaad arahii hai...abb bhi aisa lagraha hai ki purvi yahi kahi hai...par ye kaise hosaktha hai...purvi yaha kyun hogi...shayed ye ehsaas sahi ho...agar abb purvi yahi hogi tho ye confirm hi ki mai usse poyaar karne laga hu...chalo ek baar dekne mein kya problem hai...and he moved into hall

Purvi:dadi app apna kyaal rakhiyega mai abhi chelthi hu...

Gopi:aree aise kaise...thumne hamari itni madat kiya hai...aur paheli baar hamare ghar ayi ho...kuch tho khake jav...

purvi:Thanks aunty par bohut derr hogayi hai agar mai ghar nahi pahunchungi tho sab log pareshaan hojayenge...

Gopi:accha thik hai..par phir jarur aana hamare ghar...purvi nodded and started moving towards entrance but at the same time kavin entered into hall both don't know the reason but both are happy to see each other now kavin was conformed with his feelings for purvi both said in one tone

Kavi:tum/app...

Kokila:kya thum donon ek dusre ko pahele hi jante ho...

kavin:haa dadi hum donon ek hi jagah kaam karte hai...waise purvi thum yaha kaise...

Gopi:maine thumse kaha na ki ek baar jaake check karo ki maaji kaha hai...thumhe pata hai maaji abb thak behosh thi apne ghaadi mein wo tho iss ladki ne maaji ko yaha thak laya hai...

Kavin with smile:ohh thank you so much purvi...

purvi:it's ok sir...mujhe late horaha hai...mai abb chelthi hu...warna papa aur baaki sab pareshaan hojayenge...and all these while kavin was just smiling looking at purvi she left kokila and gopi are confused by seeing kavin

kokila:bohut daany honge wo log jiss pariwaar mein ye ladki bahu banke ayegi...pata nahi kon hai wo khush naseeb...

Kavin:wo pariwaar oi aur nahi dadi hum hi hai...

Gopi:matlab...

kavin:maa appko koi problem hai agar ye ladki appki bahu banegi tho...

Gopi:bilkul nahi...mai tho bahut khush hojavungi...

Kavin:tho samaj lijiyega ki purvi hi appki bahu hai...

kokila:mai tho ajj bohut khush hu...mai kal hi ahem ko unke ghar jaake thum donon ka rishta ke baare mein baat karne ke liye kehthi hu...

kavin:dadi..app marwayegi kya mujhe...abhi purvi mujhse pyaar nahi karthi hai..usse thoda tho wakt lagega na...aur mujhe bhi wakt lagega usse patane mein...thoda wakt dijiyega...

Gopi:tujhe jho karna hai ar paar ye ladki ko meri ghar ki bahu banana...

Kavin:haa maa kyun nahi app dekte jayega ki aage kya kya huega...and he hugged her

* * *

 **finally kavin realized his love but will purvi realize this...let's see what was in their destiny...**

 **keep loving...**

 **srithika...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	4. Galatfaimi

_**Hi guys...sorry for late update actually from many days I didn't updated any stories on wattpad...**_

 _ **so First I have updated this story their...and now it's time to update here...**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews and love...and Happy GANESH CHATURTHI to all my readers and reviewers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 ** _In a dark forest Rankaal was irritated because theri is no sign of kavi...he was frustated so he started screaming loudly whole forest was fearing with his sounds birds flew away and animals started running far to him because even they know very well how dangerous he was..._**

 ** _Rankaal:_** _kyun...kyun mai thum donon ko dund nahi paraha hu...aakhir aisa kya hai...jho thum donon ko mere najroon se bacharahi hai...ahhhh...and he screamed loudly..._

 ** _Guru ji:_** _maine pahele hi bataya tha Rankaal ki...iss baar bhagvaan aur bhaag bhi inke saath hai...tho iss baar inhe dundna thoda mushkil hai..._

 _ **Rankaal** :aisi koi cheez nahi hai...jho rankaal ke baas mein na ho...mai athyanth shakthi shaali hu...mujhe koi maar nahi saktha hai...mujhse koi bach nahi saktha hai...koi nahi...mujhe acchi taraha gyaath hai...abb mujhe kaise unhe dundna hai... **and he moved towards a magical pond and started doing something with his powers with in a seconds an ghost appeared from it as he was a slave for rankaal he used to obey all his orders...**_

 _ **Ghost** :Ji huzoor...baatyeye...mai appki kaisi madad karsaktha hu..._

 ** _Rankaal :_** _mujhe mere mruthyu ke karaan banne wallon ka pata chahiye...abhi issi skhen mein...warna mai thumhara anth kardunga..._

 ** _Ghost_** _:ji huzoor...and he started searching through his powers...after a long search he found them a smile crept on his face Rankaal was excited to know what he found_

 ** _Rankaal_** _:kya hua kuch pata chala...?_

 ** _Ghost_** _:ji hozoor...wo abhi bhumi pe kisi mumbai pradesh ke paas hai..._

 ** _Rankaal :_** _ye kaisi pradesh hai...mama...bhai...yaha ke log mama bhai pe bhi pradesh ka naam banate hai kya...khair...koi baat nahi...mai bhumi pe jaakar unka pata lagavunga..._

 ** _Ghost pov :_** _jayeye huzoor...appko kya pata waha ke bhuwasi appki kya haal karte hai...appka haal behaal kardenge and he took his permission and left he vanished_

 ** _Guru ji:_** _Rankaal...meri bat maano...thumhe waha nahi jaani chahiye...bhumi ek adhunik pradesh hai...waha ke baare mein thumhe kuch nahi pata hai..._

 _ **Rankaal :** nahi guru ji...mere paas ye ek hi maarg hai...mai isse gawana nahi chahta hu...chahe kuch bhi hojay...par mai unhe dundkar hi rahunga..._

 ** _Guru ji_** _:agar thum yahi chahte ho...tho mai bhi thumhare saath chalunga..._

 ** _Rankaal pov_** _:dekha vishnu...abb mai unn donon ko dundunga...aur anth bhi kardunga...koi nahi maar saktha hai mujhe...koi nahi and he laughed evilly_

 ** _Mumbai CID bureau..._**

 ** _kavin entered and seen that only purvi was present in he thought no one will be present in bureau because it's just 7:30 as all started come after 8:30 not before that but purvi has came early because she has to complete a file as she promised pankaj that she will complete it because she has alot of helping nature[hame bhi hona chahiye] kavin smiled seeing her he came early because he didn't slept whole night he just thought about purvi whole night so he wake up early and moved towards bureau_**

 ** _Kavin pov :_** _thank you so much god...[by giving a flying kiss to him] app ho...sach mein app ho...i am sure ki app bhi mere pyaar ko paane mein meri help karenge...tabhi tho ajj purvi ko bhi jaldi bureau bejhdiya and he moved toward sher desk and said_

 ** _Kavin flirty tone_** _:Hello beautiful...good morning...purvi was shocked listening beautiful from his mouth so she repied_

 ** _purvi_** _:Good morning sir...and she ignored him and started doing her file work kavin smiled and took that file from her she was shocked_

 ** _kavin_** _:itna handsome ladka thumse flirt karraha hai...aur thum ho ki mujhe ignore karrahi ho..._

 ** _purvi_** _:sir...mai acchi taraha se janta hu ki app kya chahte hai...appksa intention kya hai..par ye kabhi nahi hosaktha hai...I am not interested sir...so leave me...trying to take that file back_

 ** _kavin_** _:accha tho kya hai meri intention...and he smirked and hids it at his back_

 ** _purvi :_** _mai appko yun batav...and she dragged that file from him and started doing her work...kavin smiled and moved towards his desk and started staring her_

 ** _kavin pov_** _:pata nahi aisi konsi baat hai thumme...jho hamesha mai thumhari taraf kheencha jaatha hu...shayed kisi janm mein hum ek dusre ko jante hai...and he agin started staring her..._

 ** _purvi pov_** _:ye ajj kavin sir ko ho kya gaya tha...aise kyun behave karrahe the...par mujhe itna accha kyun lagraha tha...chalo pahele ye file complete karthi hu...and se started doing her work_

 ** _khanna mansion_**

 ** _Ahem was about to leave for office but stopped by listening kokila's voice_**

 ** _kokila :_** _Ahem mujhe kavin ke baare mein kuch baat karni hai..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _kya baat karni hai maa..jaldi batayeyega...mujhe office jaana hai...ajj ek important meeting hai..._

 ** _Kokila :_** _wo kavin kisi ladki se pyaar kartha hai...mai chahthi hu ki thum unn donon ka rishta unke har lejav..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _ye kab hua...wo kisi se pyaar karraha hai...aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi...wo tho mujhse har ek baat batata tha..._

 ** _Gopi :_** _Ahem ji...ye sab chodiye...aur unke ghar rishte ki baat lekar jayeyega..._

 ** _Ahem:_** _lekin jaan akaha hai...ye tho batav..._

 ** _KoKila :_** _ACP pradyuman ke ghar..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _ek min ek min...app cid ke pradyuman ke baare mein baat karrahi hai na..._

 ** _Gopi_** _:haa unhi ke baare mein...kya app unhe jaante hai..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _aree tho app samjhiyega ki ye shadi pakki hai...kyun ki wo mera dost hai...hum donon ek dusre ko jante hai..._

 ** _Kokila :_** _Tab tho aur bhi acchi baat hai...abb thum unn donon ki rishte ki baat karo..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _Mai abhi jaakar kartha hu...and he is about to go but gopi stopped him and rushed towards kitchen while ahem gave an irritated look after a minute she came with a bowl_

 ** _Gopi :_** _ahem ji...acche kaam karne se pahale...hume apna muh meeta karleni chahiye...issiliye ye dhahi shekhar khaakar kaayeyega...ahem smiled and took a spoon of it_

 _ **Ahem moved towards acp house he ringed the bell Ishita opened it**_

 ** _Ahem :_** _Beta mai pradyuman ka dost hu...usse milna hai...she invited him inside and offered him to take a seat_

 ** _Ishita_** _:uncle app batiye papa abhi aate hi honge ahem misunderstood that she was the one with whom kavin felt in love and felt proud at his selection and ishita asked uncle kya lenge app ...chai,coffee, yaa aur kuch..._

 **Ahem smiled and said :** _nahi beta...mujhe bass acp se milna hai..._

 ** _Mean while acp came while asking :_** _kon hai beta...aree ahem thum and both shared a hug...yaha achanak kaise...accha batav pahele kya loge..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _aree nahi nahi mujhe kuch nahi chahaiye...actually mai thumse kuch maangna chahtha hu...while both gave a confused look for him_

 ** _ACP :_** _matlab..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _ye sahi hai ya nhai mujhe nahi pata...par mai iss baat ko zyada kheenchna nahi chahta hu...issiliye starightly bataraha hu...while both started listening carefully and Dareya Anhirika also entered mai apni bete ke liye thumhari beti looking at ishita ka haath mangne aaya hu...all are shocked dekho pradyuman mai koi dhabav nahi dhalna chahtha hu...agar app sab ki haa hai tho hi ye baat aage chelegi...warna ye baat yahi khatam...actually mera beta appki beti se pyaar kartha hai...app sab bhi mere donon beton ko acchi taraha se jante hai..._

 ** _Daya :_** _kon hai appka donon betein..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _kavin aur dushyant a smiled appeared on ishita's face listening dushyant's name_

 ** _Ishita pov :_** _wow matlab dushyant sir bhi mujse pyaar karte hai...great...mujhe tho unse shadi karne mein koi problem nahi hai...mai abhi ye baat purvi ko batati hu[ as she always used to share everything with purvi so she rushed towards her room]_

 ** _ACP :_** _haa thumne ek baar bataya tha mujhe appne bete ke baare mein...thumne bataya ki uska naam kavin hai..._

 ** _shreya :_** _wow matlab...kavin aur Ishita kya jodi hai while daya signaled her to shut up_

 ** _Ahem_** _: haa mai apne bade beta kavin ki baat karraha tha..._

 ** _ACP :_** _ahem hume thoda wakt chahiye...mujhe apni beti ki marzi puchni chahiye...akhir ye uske zindagi ka itna bad faisla hai..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _ha ha kyun nahi...agr uski haa hai...tho hi hum baat ko aage badayenge...warna ye baat yahi khatam...acp signaled dareya and abhirika to come along with himso they moved towards ishita's room she is about to call purvi but stopped seeing them_

 ** _ACP :_** _Beta thumhe ye risht pata hai na...dekho agar nahi hai tho seedha bata dho...koi problem nahi mai maana kardunga...but ishita said_

 _ **Ishita :** aree nai nai papa mujhe shadi karni hai...all smiled seeing her excitement while ishita blushed_

 ** _ACP :_** _mai bohut khush hu beta thumhare liye...mai abhi thumhare jawab batake aata hu and all satretd moving towards hall but before that shreya said..._

 ** _shreya :_** _daya mere paas ek idea hai...jab hum ishita ka shadi ahem uncle ke bade bete se kararahe hai...tho purvi ka shadi unke chote bete se fix karayenge tho kaisa rahega...all are impressed by her idea so all thought for a while_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _:par hume purvi ka jawab bhi tho important hai na..._

 ** _Ishita pov :_** _wow mai aur purvi ek hi ghar mein rahsakte hai shadi ke baad...waise bhi ahem uncle ka chota beta matlab kavin sir...jinke liye purvi ke maan mein kuch felings hai...aur wo iss rishte ke liye mana hi nahi karegi...so she said_

 ** _Ishita_** _:bhai app uski chinta math kijiye...wo bilkul mana nahi karegi...kyun ki wo papa ki har ek baat manthi hai...aur uske maan mein koi bhi nahi hai...aur tho aur usse kabhi na kabhi kisi na kisi se shadi karna chahiye na...tho app mujhpe yakeenkarke ye rishta fix karayeyega...wo bohut khush huegi..._

 ** _ACP :_** _jab thum itna yakeen se kehrahi ho...tho thik hai...mai ahem se baat kartha hu...and all moved towards hall while ahem was eagerly waiting for their answer_

 ** _Ahem :_** _kya socha app sabne...?_

 ** _ACP_** _:hume iss rishte se koi problem nahi hai...par ek shart hai...hume daheej[dowry] mein thumhara dusra beta chahiye while ahem gave a confused look_

 ** _Abhijeet smiled and said :_** _aree uncle ji...utna math sochiye...hamara matlab ye hai ki...jab app apne bade bete ka rishta ishita se kararahe hai tho apne dusre bete ka rishta hum apne dusrei behen purvi ke liye puchrahe hai...agar appko koi problem nahi hai tho hi...koi dabav nahi hai..._

 ** _Ahem smiled and said happily :_** _aree iss mein na kehne waali baat hi konsi hai...ladke waalon ki taraf se bhi donon rishton ke liye haa hai...mera beta meri baat kabhi nahi talega aur uske taarf se bhi ye rishte ke liye haa hai...matlab ye fix hua hai ki mere bade bete ki shadi apki beti ishita se aur chote bete ki shadi appki dusri beti purvi se fix hogaya hai...and all shared a laugh LET'S CONTINUE_

* * *

 _ **omg...ye kitni badi galat faimi hogayi hai...ishita ko lagta hai ki dushyant ahem ka bada beta hai...**_

 _ **Aur abb unn donon ki shadi fix hue hai...par actually ahem yaha kavin aur purvi ki rishte ki baat karne aaya tha...**_

 ** _par ek galat faimi ki wajase...sab kuch badal gaya...abb kya hoga...aur tho aur...wo rankaal ko bhi kavi ka pata chelgaya hai..._**

 ** _abb kya hoga...don't worry guys...rankaal ke saath hum bohut masti karenge...aakhir bhumi uska nahi hamara hai...[wink]_**

 ** _Jho kuch bhi hoga...dhamakedaar hoga...so read and review..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	5. will Rankaal and kavi come face to face?

**_Hello guys...how u r all...?sorry for the delay...actually i was busy in my studies...so i was unable to update any story...but from now till 2nd oct their is vacation for us...so their will bge regular updates of my stories...so enjoy it...you guys can understand my problem na...because even studies are important na..._**

* * *

 _ **Ishita was so happy thinking that both sisters are getting to married in the same house but she didn't know the fact that they both are getting married to each other's love...ishita called purvi and asked her to meet at a park which is near to bureau Ahem informed whole family and also Dushyant and kavin about the marriage dushyant thought for a while and said yes for the marriage proposal because he also had some feelings for ishita whole family was happy for their both sons kavin was on cloud nine thinking about their marriage purvi reached park and seen ishita sitting on a bench**_

 _purvi:ishita...tumne mujhe yaha kyun bhulaya hai...hum bureau mein bhi baat karsakte hai na..._

 _Ishita happily hugged her tightly_ _ **:** purvi...mai bata nahi sakthi ki mai ajj kitni khush hu..._

 _purvi smiled at her excitement:aree aisa kya hua ki thum ajj khushi ki wajase pagal banrahi ho...?_

 _Ishita:purvi you know what...papa ne hume donon ki shadi fix kardi...purvi was shocked aur isse bhi badi khushi ye hai ki unhone hum donon ki shadi ek hi gahr mein fix karwadiya...am so happy purvi...she said loudly am so happy...while purvi remained shocked_

 _purvi:nahi ishita..papa aise kaise karsakte hai...unhe ek baar bhi nahi laga ki ek baar mujhse baat karleni chahiye...kya mai iss rishte ke liye tayyar hu ya nahi...now ishita stopped smiling she looked at her in confusion_

 _Ishita:par purvi...mujhe laga thum iss rishte ke liye tayyar hogi...kyun ki jaha thak mai janti hu thum kisi se bhi pyaar nahi karthi ho...tho iss rishte se problem kya hai..._

 _purvi loudly:kisne kaha i mai kisi se pyaar nahi karthi hu...mai karthi hu...mai... kavin ko pasand karthi hu with this ishita started laughing while purvi gave a confused look_

 _purvi irritated :abb thum iss taraha se hass kyun rahi ho...?dimaag tho thik hai na thumhara..._

 _Ishita stopped laughing and said:purvi...meri tho thik hai...par shayed thumhari nahi hai...kyun ki hum donon ki shadi kisi aur se nahi balki dushyant aur kavin se tey hua hai..._

 _ **purvi was happy to listen this just then dushyant and kavin entered she was shocked to see them she gave a confused look to ishita she smiled and said**_

 _Ishita:aisa kya dekhkarhi hai...maine hi inn donon ko bhulaya hai...actually kavin sir ko lagta hai ki thum iss rishte khush nahi ho...tho maine socha kyun na thumhari muh se hi sunavungi ki thum kavin se pyaar karthi hu..._

 _Dushyant:haa kavin..actually ishita ne mujhe phone karke iss plan ke baare mein bataya tha...issiliye mai bhi thumhe apne saath leke aaya tha he said while looking at ishita while ishyant shared a cute eyelock but they came back by listening kavin coughing voice purvi smiled seeing them_

 _Ishita:haa hume tho pahele se hi pata tha ki app donon ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai...par ye baat ek dusre se chupate hai...lekin kisi bhi taraha kavin sir ne tho ye baat batadiya tha...par app ne nahi kaha issilie abb iss baat se ye tho confirm hua ki app bhi kavin se pyaar karte ho...kavin smiled looking at her_

 _Dushyant:aree ishita chalo hum na kahi ghumke aate hai...bhabhi aur bhaiyya ko ekele rahne dho...while purvi blushed at bhabhi word..._

 _purvi:dushyant thum saaf saaf kyun nahi kehte ki thumhe ishita ke saath thoda wakt bitana hai...hum donon ka bahana math lo..._

 _Dushyant:aree bapree...bhabhi ji tho abhi se dararahi hai..pata nahi mere bhai ka kya hoga..._

 _kavin said dreamily:hona kya tha...jho kuch bhi hona tha sab kuch tho pahele hi hochuka tha...while purvi gave a what do u mean look Ishyant giggled he realised what he said so he said thum donon abhi thak gaye nahi ho...chalo purvi hum donon hi chlete hai he took hold of her hand and moved from their_

 _Dushyant:tho batav ishita kaha chale..._

 _Ishita:kahi bhi jaha thum jaana chahte ho..._

 _Dushyant:accha thik hai restaurant chalo...lunch karlete hai..._

 _Ishita:par bureau...?_

 _Dushyant:abb tho ACP sir mere sasur banrahe hai...wo mujhe kuch nahi kahenge...both laughed and moved from their..._

 ** _kavi moved some far from ishyant he stopped and looked at her she was starring at him he smiled and said_**

 _kavin by moving fingers in front of her face:hello...kaha khoyi hue ho..._

 _purvi stopped starring at him:kahi nahi..._

 _kavin smiled and said:jhoot kyun bolrahi ho...mujhe pata hai ki thum mujhpe lattoo hogayi ho..._

 _purvi turned other side and said:aisi koi baat nahi hai..._

 _kavin:accha tho phir aisa billi ki taraha kyun gurrahi ho..._

 _purvi:kya...mai billi jaisi dikthi hu...he nods accha tho thik hai iss billi ke saath kyun ho jav yaha se at the same time a girl in 20's came towards them and started flirting with kavin_

 _Girl:hello handsome...lagta hai apke girlfriend apse naraaj hai...chalo aisi lakiyoon ko apne girlfriend banake kya karoge thum...yaha aur bhi baaki hai unhe apni apni girlfriend banav...kavin smirked and said purvi got angry by listening this_

 _kavin:hi beautiful...sahi kaha appne while looking at purvi...chaliye hum kahi ghumke aathe hai..._

 _purvi angrily:ayee chudail...bhaag jaa yaha se warna mai thumhe goli maardungi...thum janti nahi ho mai kon hu...mai iski hone waali wife hu by seeing her angry that girl scared and escaped from their while purvi gave a angry look to him_

 _purvi while holding his collar:thum aise soch bhi kaise sakte ho kavin...thum mere hote hue uss chuadailke saath kaise jasakte ho..._

 _kavin while holding her waist:hayee hayee...ye jealous mujhe ek din zarrur maardegi...mai tho bass mazak karraha tha...bass ye dekhna chahta tha ki thum mujhe paane ke liye kya karsalkthi ho..._

 _purvi:kuch bhi karungi...chahe apni jaan hi kurbaan kyun na karna pade..._

 _kavin:wahh...kya baat hai...itna pyaar karthi ho thum mujhse...lekin itne dino thak ye pyaar kaha chupa tha...itne din thak gussa apne naak pe leke ghumti thi thum..._

 _purvi:aisi koi baat nahi hai...bass mai ye dekhna chahthi thi ki thum kis haad thak jasakte ho mujhe pyaar ka ehsaas dilwane ke liye...issiliye mai thumse chidna ki nataak karthi thi...abhi yahi rahne ka iraada hai ya kahi ghuma chahenge app..._

 _kavin:nahi...aisa hi mujhe zyada accha lagraha hai...while purvi realised that which position they are standing so she came out of his grip_

 _kavin:aree kya hau hai..._

 _purvi:kuch nahi...mujhe ghumna hai...chalo na kavin kahi chelte hai..._

 _kavin:apka hukum sarakon pe...both smiled and moved while holding each others hands..._

 ** _On the other hand rankaal and his guru has arrived on earth they were in human form so that no one can identify them they cannot use their powers when they are in human form if they want to use them then they should take their original form and once again they can't transform into human form because they can transform only once...so now they are common human beings Rankaal was so confused to see the electronic appliances and all the inventions of human_**

 _Rankaal:guru ji...ye bhumi tho mayajaal ki taraha hai...aur ye kya hai...ye kaise ajeebo gareeb yatr hai yaha..._

 _Guru ji:wahi tho mai thumhe samjhana chahta hu...ye bhumi koi aisi waisi lok nahi hai...yaha munushoon ke dwara prasthuth kiye gaye kahi saare yantr hai..._

 _Rankaal strated moving on road but at the same time a car is about to hit him but the driver applied the break and rankaal was saved_

 _Driver came out of his seat:oyee...marne ke liye meri hi ghadi mili hai kya...saa**..._

 _Rankaal angrily:hum marne ke liye nahi...unn premiyoon ko dundte dundte yaha aye hai...taaki hum amaar rahe..._

 _Driver laughed :konse drama company se bhaagke aaye ho...?jho itni shud hindi bolrahe ho..._

 _Rankaal angrily:thum jante nahi ho hum kon ho...mai abhi ke abhi thumhara vinaash kardetha hu...and he is about to use his powers but his guru interruped_

 _Guru ji:rankaal...ye math bhulo agar hum apne shaktiyyon ke upyog karenge tho hum hamare asli roop mein ajayenge..agar aisa hua tho hum unn donon ko kabhi nahi dundpayenge...pahele chalo yaha se...and he took him a side_

 _Rankaal:aise kab thak chalega guru ji...hum inn samany[ordinary] manav ke wajase chup rahenge...Aakhir hum unn donon ka pata lagayenge kaise..._

 _Guru ji:rankaal jab wo donon thumhare kareeb honge tho thumhe apne app ehsaas hojayega...thumhara maan khrodh se bharjayega...asmaan mein pakshiyoon ki rone ka awwaj khilkhilayegi...uss wakt koi bhi jeevi thumhare aas paas aane mein bhi dartha hai..._

 _Rankaal:thik hai guru ji...par...before he could complete his sentence some street childrens thrown some amount of water on both faces both are shocked while kids started laughing by seeing their faces_

 _Kid 1 :uncle...app tho bilkul joker jaise lagrahe ho..._

 _Kid 2 to guru ji:haa uncle app tho kisi bhoot se kum nahi lagrahe ho..._

 _Guru ji angrily:heh balak...ruko mai abhi batata hu...and he strated running behind them rankaal stood their with an irritated expression in the mean while he was feeling angry but this time it was not by the kids he can smell his enemies are around him he shouted in anger he strated searching like a mad person all the people around him rushed into their houses by seeing his anger while he moved towards traffic he stood their and started searching for them madly his anger was on peak street dogs cats re moving far from him at the same moment kavi's car came and stood behind him because of red signal..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _I know Ek dum bakwaas tha...next chappy will be of Hate love and i promise i will update today..._**

 ** _Once again sorry for the delay...plz read and review...I didnt updated because of of studies and personal life..._**

 ** _so try to understand will rankaal find kavi...may be...so wait for next chapter..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	6. New Entry

**_I know i was super late in updating this...sorry for the delay...so here we go..._**

* * *

 _ **kavi and Rankaal were just few feet away from each other rankaal was searching like a unstable person all the people who are around him were surprised with his behaviour some kids are even started crying because they are able to see his dhanav avtaar finally kavi left from their**_

 _ **Guru ji :** Rankaal...rankaal chalo yaha se...and he took him from their_

 ** _Rankaal (angrily) :_** _guru ji...app ne jiss taraha ka sankeeth diya...bilkul waisa hi abhaas hua tha mujhe...iska matlab mere shatru mere khareeb the...aur mai unn thak pahunch na paaya..._

 ** _Guru ji_** _:maine kaha tha na rankaal...iss baar shakshaath vishnu hi unke saath hai..issiliye unhe dundne mein itna deri horahi hai...humare paas wakt bohut kum hai...chalo hume unhe dundte rahna hoga...and they again started searching for kavi_

 ** _On the other side kavi went towards multiplex and they started watching the movie in between the movie their was a romantic seen kavin was enjoying it but purvi closed her eyes kavin confused and asked_**

 ** _kavin :_** _kya hua purvi...ankhon mein kuch chala gaya hai kya...?_

 ** _purvi :_** _nahi..._

 ** _kavin_** _:tho phir apne akhen kyun band kiya...?_

 ** _purvi (still closing eyes)_** _:wo mujhe romantic scenes pasand nahi hai...issiliye mai romantic scenes hamesha skip karthi hu..._

 ** _kavin (smirked) :_** _accha...tho abb tho thumhe apne ankhen kholna hi padhega...kyun ki thumhe shadi ke baad aise scenes tho real life mein bhi honge...bcz mai tho bohut romantic hu...with this she opened her eyes bcz scene was finished he continued agar sabit karna hai tho batav abhi yahi karke batata hu...and he moved close to her_

 ** _purvi_** _:nahi...koi zarurat nahi hai...hum yaha movie dekhne aaye wahi dekhthe hai...and she started watching the movie..._

 ** _Later the movie was completed when they were about to go they seen Ishyant in the small hall just behind them_**

 ** _Dushyant :_** _aree bhai...thum donon yaha kya karrahe ho...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:wo purvi ko paani puri khaane ka bohut maan karraha tha...issiliye hum donon paani puri khane aaye the..._

 ** _Dushyant_** _:very funny...lekin haasi nahi aayi..._

 ** _kavin_** _:aur nahi tho kya cinema haal kyun aathe the...film dekhne ke liye..._

 ** _Ishita_** _:accha hua sab yahi milgaye..abb hum sab saath mein hi chelthe hai kahi...batav khana jayenge...?_

 ** _kavin :_** _mere kyaal se thum donon ko hamare saath ghar chelna chaahiye...bcz daadi aur mummy thum donon ko dekhkar bohut khsuh honge..._

 ** _purvi_** _:haa...that's really a great idea...all nodded and made their way towards their house..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _khanna mansion_**

 ** _They reached and ringed the bell gopi opened the door and surprised plus happy to see four of them together for the first time she smiled and asked them to come inside_**

 ** _Gopi (happily with excitement ):_** _mummy ji...dekhiyea na hamare ghar mein kon aaye hai..._

 ** _Kokila (while coming from upstairs ) :_** _kon gopi bahu...?after seeing ishita and purvi aree thum donon_

 _ **kavin :** daadi ye..._

 ** _kokila_** _:ruko mai janthi hu purvi ko...uss din usne meri madat kiya issi ne kiya hai...agar ye purvi hai...tho ye ladki jarur ishita hi hogi..._

 ** _Dushyant_** _:bilkul sahi pehchana daddi appne...purvi and ishita took blessing of her_

 ** _Gopi :_** _aree beta thum donon baito...batav kya khavoge thum donon..._

 ** _purvi :_** _aree nahi aunty...hum sab bahar se khaake hi araahe hai..._

 ** _Gopi :_** _ye kya baat hua...ajj se aunty winty sab band...sirf thum donon mujhe maa bhulavogiaur meri beti ki kaami bhi puri karogi..manzoor..._

 ** _purvi and ishita (smiled ) :_** _mazoor..._

 ** _kokila_** _:ek kaam karo thum donon inn donon ko pura ghar dikhav...ahem bhi office se aatha hi hoga...tab thak inn donon ko accha lagega...they nodded and kavin started showing the whole house for purvi and dushyant for ishita finally it's kavin's bedroom_

 ** _purvi_** _:manna padega...thum apne room ko kaafi accha maintain karthe ho..._

 ** _kavin (proudly) :_** _aakhir ye kavin khanna ka room hai...he slowly closed the door_

 _ **purvi :** kavin thumne door kyun close kiya hai...?_

 _ **kavin :** ye abb sirf mera room hai...lekin kuch dino mein ye room hum donon share karenge aur iss mein mauzood har samaan bhi hum donon share karenge and he started moving towards her while purvi moving backwards due to fear and shyness _

**_purvi (nervous ) :_** _haa...tho...?_

 ** _kavin (moving forward )_** _:tho ye bed hi hum donon saath mein share karenge...and he pushed her on bed he immediately surrounded her she is totally nervous now_

 ** _purvi (same tone):_** _kavin...koi ajayega..._

 ** _kavin_** _:koi nahi ayega..kyun ki maine darwaaja ko lock kiya hai...and he came close to her face she turned her head but kavin again turned her face towards him and he attacked her lips she was shocked first but later she also started responding with same passion and love after sometime they broke kavin was looking at her while smirking while purvi was feeling shy he looked into her eyes and asked_

 ** _kavin_** _:abb batav hu na mai bohut romantic...she pushed him and immediately opened the lock and left from their without giving kavin a chance he smiled imagining their first kiss_

 ** _In hall ahem also came from his office because gopi informed him about arrival of kavi and ishyant_**

 ** _Ahem :_** _aree gopi ghar mein koi dikhayi kyun nahi deraha hai...kaha gaye sab...kahi chale tho nahi gaye..._

 ** _Gopi :_** _chale gaye hothe agar app thodi derr mein nahi aathe...bass maine kavin aur dushyant se kaha ki unhe apna ghar dikhaye...issiliye upar hai...mai abhi bhulthi hu...kavin ...dushyant...khana tayyar hai aur papa bhi aagaye hai...unhe bhi milwv apne betiyoon se...just then kavi and ishyant came down ahem was little confused seeing kavi and ishyant along with each other but he kept quite purvi and ishita took his blessings_

 ** _Ahem_** _:hamesha aisa hi khush rahna...aur hume bhi khush rakhna...accha laga thum charoon ko saath mein dekhkar...chalo mai fresh hoke aath hu...phir saath mein milke kuch khathe hai...they nodded and he left after sometime they had some snacks with tea and some cool drinks_

 ** _purvi :_** _thik hai maa...abb hum chelthe hai..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _haa...kyun ki kaafi derr hogayi yaha aake..._

 ** _kokila :_** _aree bass 2 min aur rukjav...she signaled gopi and she nodded and went inside brought some jewelary for both_

 ** _Gopi_** _:ye dho thumhare liye..._

 ** _Ishita_** _:maa...par hum phirse ayenge...ajj hi ye sab ki kya jarurat hai...?_

 ** _Kokila :_** _haa beta...lekin paheli baar thum donon hamare ghar aaye ho...isisliye hum shagun ke taur pe ye sab derahe hai...mana nahi karthe...abb lena hi padhega..._

 ** _purvi_** _:ishita...dadi bilkul sahi kehrahi hai...hum shagun ko mana nahi karsakthe..._

 ** _Gopi_** _:ye hue na baat...handing a box to purvi ye iss ghar ki hone waali badi bahu ke liye...handing another box to ishita ye iss ghar ki choti bahu ke liye...hem was surprised, shocked and also confused by seeing the scenario_

 ** _Ahem_** _:gopi...ghar ki hone waali badi bahu tho Ishita hai na...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:ye app kya kehrahe ho dad...?mai ishita se nahi purvi se pyaar kartha hu..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _kya...!_

 ** _Dushyant_** _:haa dad...ishita iss ghar ki choti bahu hai...matlab ishita se mai pyaar kartha hu..._

 ** _Ahem_** _:lekin jab maine ishita se apne bade bete se rishte ki baat ki tho usne haa kaha..._

 ** _Ishita :_** _lekin papa...appke bade beta tho dushyant hai na...?_

 ** _kavin :_** _nahi ishita...mai bad beta hu unka...aur dushyant mera chot bhai hai..._

 ** _Ishita_** _:lekin mujhe tho laga ki dushyant bada hai...issiliye maine shadi ke liye haa bola tha...kyun ki mai ussi se pyaar karthi hu..._

 ** _purvi_** _:haa...aur mai bhi kavin se pyaar karthi hu...dushyant se nahi..._

 ** _Gopi :_** _ek min...ek min...ahem ji purvi aur kavin ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai...aur ishita aur dushyant ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _kya...!heh bhagwaan...lekin maine ishita kavin aur purvi dushyant ki shadi ki baat kiya tha acp ke saath..._

 ** _ALL_** _:kyaa...!_

 ** _Kavin_** _:dad app mazak tho nahi karrahe hai na hamare saath...!_

 ** _Ahem :_** _kavin...mai sach kehraha hu...maine yahi kaha tha acp se..._

 ** _Dushyant :_** _ye kya kardiya dad appne...hume laga shadi fix hai tho sab kuch set hai..lekin appne tho puri film ka story hi badal diya..._

 ** _kavin :_** _haa dushyant bilkul sach hai.._

 ** _kokila_** _:ek min...ahem thum itna bada galthi kaise karsakthe ho...ussi din thik se baat karni chahiye thi na...accha hua ki sab kuch ajj hi pata chelgaya...agar sagai ke din ye baat pata cheltha tho anaardh hojatha tha...ek kaam karo ahem thum abhi ke abhi acp ko phone karo aur unhe apne pariwaar ke saath yaha bhulaw thaki hum ajj hi saari galat faimiyaan durr karasakhe kyun ki aage jaake koi pareshaani naa ho..._

 ** _Ahem_** _:haa...abb ye ek hi rasta bacha hai.._

 ** _He called and asked acp once visit their home along with their family he agreed and within half and hour he reached along with Abhirika and Dareya and surprised to see Purvi and ishita their_**

 ** _Daya :_** _thum donon yaha kab aye ho...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:wo sir...hum donon ne hi unhe yaha leke aaye the..._

 ** _Ahem :_** _actually pradyuman ek bohut badi galat faimi hogayi hai..._

 _ **ACP :**_ _Kaisi galat faimi...? ahem explained him how he misunderstood the brides and he explained that actually kavi and ishyant love each other_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _:omg...matlab hum sab se itni badi galatfaimi hue hai..._

 ** _Tarika_** _:accha hua ki hume sab pahele hi pata chelgaya..._

 ** _shreya_** _:warna pata nahi ye ek galatfaimi kya anjaam laata tha..._

 ** _ACP :_** _kavin aur dushyant donon hi acche ladke hai...hume kon kisse shadi kare isse matlab nahi hai...bass itna chahte hai ki apne betiyaan khush rahe and purvi and ishita hugged him_

 ** _Daya :_** _haa...bilkul sahi kaha papa appne..._

 ** _Kokila :_** _mai sochrahi thi...kyun na hum kal pandith ji ko bhulakar sagai aur shadi ki muhurat nikalway...kyun ki mai inn donon ko jald se jald hamare ghar laana chahthi hu...aakhir ye donon hai hi bohut pyaari...kavi and ishyant shared a eye lock_

 _ **After sometime they left to their house along with purvi and ishita**_

.

.

.

 _ **Someother place**_

 _ **Rankaal :** guru ji...mujhe samaj mein ye nahi araaha hai ki unn donon ko mai alag karu tho kaisa karu kuch pata nahi chelraha hai unke baare mein_

 ** _Guru ji :_** _mere paas ek upaay hai...chalo mere saath and he took him near a pond and started searching with his magic powers and finally he started looking some blurred images in the pond_

 ** _Rankaal (happily )_** _:guru ji...ye tho unn donon ki chitr hai...inke saath aur bhi log hai...lekin inka chehra saaf nahi dikhraha hai..._

 ** _Guru ji_** _:haa...mai koshish kartha hu...and after some more of search he can see their faces and now he had known their address_

 ** _Rankaal (more happily ) :_** _mai ajj bohut prasann hu guru ji...atyanth prasann...chalo hum abhi unke paas chelthe hai...aur unn donon ko vaddh karthe hai...and they first moved towards pradyuamn mansion for capturing purvi and he was about to enter some spark has stopped him and guru ji he again tried to entered but this time he got a high volt current shock he fell down guru ji with his magic powers tried to know the reason_

 ** _Guru ji :_** _thum andaar nahi jasakthe ho...humne aane mein deri kardiya hai...kyun ki inn donon ek ka milan hogaya hai...aur inn donon premiyoon ka shadi teyy hogaya hai...aur inhe ek dusre se pyaar bhi hogaya hai...issiliye iss kanya ka premi isse thumse aur iss duniyaa ke bacharaha hai...agar sirf unke shadi teyy hone se ye haal hua hai thumhara tho socho agar unki shadi hojayegi tho thumhara kya hoga..._

 ** _Rankaal (angrily shouting)_** _:Aaaaaaa...ye nahi hosaktha...mai hone nahi dunga...mere paas iska bhi haal hai...and he went back to their place and started doing some mantras by closing his eyes later some fog formed around him he opened his eyes and slowly the fog got cleared their is a girl present between the fog she is looking so gorgeous and beautiful she is looking like a fairy_

 ** _Guru ji (confused )_** _:ye kon hai Rankaal...?_

 ** _Rankaal (smiled) :_** _yeh APSARA hai...Unki pyaar ki takaath ki wajase mai unn thak pahunch nahi paraha hu...issiliye ye unn thak phunchne ka ek zariya hai..isse mai aisa khel khelwavunga ki unka pyaar apne app kum hojayega...aur wo donon ka anth bhi...and he laughed evilly_

* * *

 ** _s_ o how was the chappy...?say me through your reviews next update again hate love...on the request of readers **


End file.
